cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The International Federation
|avgstrength = 6K+ |rank = 124 |score = 0.72 }} The International Federation (TIF) is a small alliance on the blue team. It was founded on 12/9/2013. History TIF was created by President Ash and borpri. After a small while they recruited their first two members; Goosinater and GoulCaller. These Four members went on to form the original council. As the struggling new TIF began they encountered a ruler named Pongoz. This was greatly beneficial to TIF as they began setting up long term trade circles and tech deals. After setting up secure lines of money and resources TIF set out to conquer another small alliance. This alliance was COMECON after two months of fighting with COMECON TIF was barely victorious. There were serious losses on both sides which is why TIF will remember their first war forever. On 7/20/2014 server time BringMeTheHorizon the leader of Riot Society declared war on President Ash and General Borpri. This was followed by many attacks, one of which was nuclear against Borpri. The same day Franz Ferdinand of Riot Society also declared war on General Borpri. Only two days after this President Ash had war at his doorstep again but this time with Generalchow of Seers of doom. we the people, the strongest nation in TIF also had war on that day with BlackClown of Non Grata. On that day TIF received it's first nuclear attack on Borpri. Peace was declared quickly because of the informal protectorate with Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence, and Sadism. In the battles TIF had 71,603 casualties. By far the most destructive war in its history. Charter/Constitution Preamble “The council of The International Federation officiate this as the TIF constitution so that we may bring justice, freedom and hopefully some bacon fat to planet Bob.” “Hail TIF!” Article 1: Internal Affairs I.All members of TIF are encouraged to participate in voting for open policies (Non-military/Foreign affairs) and also can feel free to give their opinion to the council. II.As a member of TIF you pledge your allegiance to us as a sovereign alliance and we pledge ours to you as a sovereign nation. III.All members of TIF are encouraged to do in-alliance trading and tech deals. The minimum price to pay for tech in the alliance is $3,000,000/100 or $1,500,000/50. Any less will be considered extortion and will be investigated by council members. Article 2: Foreign Affairs I.All TIF members are free to do tech deals with whoever they wish however if they threaten TIF’s security then council will end the deal by whatever means necessary. II.TIF is not a neutral alliance. If there is a serious threat posed towards one of our allies we will come to their defence to a certain extent. III.All TIF members are free to do trade circles with anyone regardless of if they are enemies of TIF. Article 3: Military Affairs I.TIF members are allowed to declare war on anybody without permission as long as they are not under protection or a member of an alliance. If a member wishes to attack someone under these circumstances they must first ask the General or the President. II.Large scale conflicts must be voted on by the council and in the event of alliance war, all nations including the Presidential nation are under the command of the General. III.Should a nation be at war and receive a message with orders from any superior, including members of council and high council then they are obliged to follow these orders to the letter. If that nation themselves is a council member then the orders must come directly from the General or President. IV.TIF DOES negotiate with terrorists. If we are being threatened then we will do all we can to negotiate a way out of it. Until that point terrorists threatening TIF security are considered hostile nations to be dismantled. Article 4: Nuclear Policy I.All members of TIF are encouraged to possess the ability to manufacture nuclear weapons however it is suggested that nations do not manufacture such weapons until they are in need of a nuclear solution. Article 5: Government I.TIF is governed by a council of ministers in the top ranks of the alliance. The TIF council vote on matters such as foreign affairs, military affairs and large scale internal affairs. The council is led by three members known as; “High Councillors”. II.Most internal affairs policies are considered public votes, for all members of TIF to have a say in. Article 6: Justice I.If a member of TIF behaves in an unacceptable manner they will be first given a warning. If the behaviour continues they will receive a punishment deemed appropriate by the internal affairs minister and Council. II.If a nation is banned from TIF they are officially considered enemies of TIF. Enemies of TIF do not get “un-banned” and should not expect friendly diplomacy from us. TIF holds grudges regardless of the diplomatic consequences. Treaties Active Protectorate Treaty with NATO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?/topic/123447-a-joint-nato-tif-announcement/ Cancelled Non-Aggression Pact with Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence, and Sadism